Founders Changes
by Jessica Black1
Summary: my take on the Time Travel theme, only The Founders themselves send Thirteen People back in time.
1. Chapter 1

Founders Changes

AN: My take on the Time Travel Genre, this one is a crossover with Percy Jackson, Labyrinth, and possibly others I will note when I put more crossovers in. I have based this story beginning in 2009, with the first chapter beginning in 2002, if you don't like it, there is a back button. If you have any ideas on what to change and when, please pm me, and i will consider them.

Pairings: James/Lily, Hermione/Blaise, Zeus/Hera, More will come as the story moves along.

D/C: Obviously I do not now, have never, and will never own Harry Potter, Labyrinth, Percy Jackson, nor am I making money off of them.

Prologue

Harry stared at the four figures standing in front of him in shock. He couldn't believe what these four people are telling him.

"Let me get this straight, you four are the Founders of Hogwarts, and also four of the Greek gods?" Harry asked as five other people appeared behind the founders.

"Yes son we are" the one in a pinstripe suit said. He had spiky hair mottled black and gray hair, with a matching beard, he also had electric blue eyes. The woman in a gold pantsuit smacked him over the head, she had warm honey colored hair and eyes, she also had a motherly air around her.

"Ouch Hera love, what was that for." The man grouched at his wife.

"What do you mean son?" Harry asked curiously. Hera sighed then started speaking.

"Harry, James and Lily weren't your only parents. Lily and myself both had problems carrying to term, so I combined our fetuses, and voila Lily gave birth to you, speaking of which Lily, James please come forward." Hera explained as two of the five newcomers came forward.

"Hi son" James said as he scooped his precious son into his arms. Harry returned the hug desperately as tears trailed down his cheeks. After a minute Lily also engulfed her son into a hug.

"Harry when you go back, you will go back to when you got your first Hogwarts letter. You must keep things as close to the original time line as possible" Athena said as she handed him a folder of annotated notes on what to change and when.

"And for goodness sakes don't let Ron manipulate and boss you around this time!" Hera and Lily said in unison.

"Why not? Ron is my oldest friend?" Harry asked slightly upset at hearing people make fun of his friend. The other three stepped forward and revealed themselves to be Monocle wearing Amelia Bones, A distinguished looking older version of Sirius Black, and Sirius Black.

"because pup, Ron, Ginny, and Molly Weasley were set up by Dumbledore to use you and to insure he has total control over you" Sirius answered as he hugged his godson for all he was worth. Which Harry gladly returned.

"So he did use me all along huh, I'm not surprised" Harry muttered tiredly, then explained as he saw their surprised looks. "What give me some credit, I am not a complete idiot, thanks to the Dursleys I learned how to hide my intelligence. Because Merlin forbid I get better grades then Dudley. I just got to used to under performing at Hogwarts." Harry finished.

The older Sirius clone spoke up just then. "I'm Arcturus Black your great uncle and Amelia, Sirius, and I will come back as well. I will also be the head of the house of Black. I will collect you the day you go back." The man said.

"Harry, if you can try and gather all of my sons Horcruxes and reconstitute him. I know there is good still in him. It is all indirectly Dumbledore's fault." Hades spoke up for the first time surprising everyone else.

"Um why isn't Dumbledore here anyway?" Harry asked. The founders shared a smirk.

"Dumbledore has caused so much pain and suffering either directly or indirectly that he has earned the pleasure of joining the other non-redeemable souls in my cloak" Hades answered.

"Now those folders go by year so you don't have to do too much at a time" Athena said getting back to business. Harry then noticed there was seven folders in total.

"So the other Weasleys are good?" Harry asked. The others nodded with grins or smirks in Hades' and Arcturus' case. Harry breathed a sigh in relief.

"What about Hermione?" Harry asked about his other best friend.

"Hermione in her right mind is more loyal to you than anything else. My daughter currently is under the influence of mind control potions and love potions. Even Aphrodite is pissed she had personally set it up for Blaise Zabini and her to be together" Athena answered. Harry grew pissed at hearing about what happened to his best friend.

"THAT MORON ILL KILL HIM!" Harry screamed. Lily and Hera both smacked him over the back of his head.

"Mr. Potter, you are lucky we are dead at the moment, that way I can't arrest you for threatening to kill someone, even if they deserve it." Amelia spoke up.

"Well its time to send you four back in time, Harry this is one of Hermes messenger bags, he has authorized you to have one, just put any mail you want securely mailed in the bag and he will appear and personally deliver it." Hera said.

"Goodbye son, we love you and if you die again before 150 I will ground you for eternity" Lily said as she and James hugged they're son tightly.

"Don't worry Prongs and Lily I'll do a better job of protecting him this time" Sirius said as he hugged both his friends before standing beside Harry.

"Yes Nephew, I will be around this time to ensure that old meddler doesn't do irreparable damage" Arcturus said as he stood by Harry's other side.

"I will try and fix things as much as I can at the Ministry so I will try to get Sirius out sooner" Amelia said as she stood behind Harry. The gods started chanting in Ancient Greek, The four travelers felt ancient magic well up around them before they were sent hurtling into the past. The last thing Harry saw were his four parents sadly waving at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Founders Changes

AN: Here is Chapter One, I decided to redeem Ron and maybe Percy. Thirteen Humans' were brought back, and Thirteen Non-Humans as well. I am bringing back Dobby, Hedwig but I don't know who else of the Non-Humans. If anyone has any other suggestions on who was brought back, plot line suggestions, etc feel free to review or pm me with them and I will put them in if I feel they fit.

DC: Still don't own Harry Potter, PJO, etc.

Chapter One

Harry blinked rapidly as seven years of memories crashed into his scull. 'So it really happened' Harry thought as he picked up the pile of mail, putting the letter addressed to him in his jeans pocket. Harry made his way back into the dining room where he handed his uncle the rest of the mail, and sat down to finish the rest of his meager breakfast.

"Boy, you are to mow the lawn, prune the hedges, and weed the gardens before dinner or you won't have any." Vernon said to which Harry nodded. While the Dursleys didn't like Harry they didn't overly abuse him either.

The next two hours went by fast for Harry as he got all his chores done. As he was putting the supplies away, he saw three people approach. He waved discreetly at two of the other travelers before heading inside.

"I see you got your chores done ear.." Vernon began but was cut off by the door bell ringing. "Answer the door boy" Vernon said. Harry turned and with a smirk went to the front door and opened it. "Are you Harry Potter?," Amelia asked crisply, with a discreet wink.

"Yes Ma'am" Harry answered as he led them in, inwardly relieved that they wore muggle clothes that were of high quality. "We would like to speak to your relatives." Arcturus answered the unasked question.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, there are people here to see you" Harry called as he led the three people into the sitting room. A moment later Petunia and Vernon entered the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, My name is Amelia Bones, Director of Magical Law Enforcement, The White haired male to my left is the CEO of Gringotts bank, and the male on my right is Arcturus Black" Petunia sensing something was up put a hand on her husbands shoulder, forestalling his yelling.

"Is something the matter?" Petunia asked. Amelia studied them closely sizing them up.

"Troubling pieces of information has recently been brought to light, and if you give us a few minutes of your time, we can resolve things to everyone's satisfaction." Jareth, the white haired male spoke smoothly, wanting nothing more than to vanish these people to the BOES.

"What troubling matters?" Harry asked. Surprising his relatives who hadn't seen him in the room.

"well in order, You were placed here against your parents wishes, as stated in they're will." Jareth brought out the will and showed them the list of people who were to have had custody.

The list had three other names then Sirius Black, he could have been raised with Neville, or by Severus Snape, Which he was slightly sad about, or With Arcturus Black, nowhere on that list were the Dursleys on it.

"You mean we were stuck with him for no real reason?" Vernon asked for the first time a vein popping out against his forehead.

"Indeed you were" Arcturus drawled out slowly.

"The more troubling matter is the misappropriation of funds that you were supposed to have been paid, withdrawn by Dumbledore, and paid to his pet order, among other things." Jareth continued.

"You mean we were to have had money to help out with him!" Petunia yelled. Upset that she had mistreated her nephew for no real reason.

"Yes, we at Gringotts have locked down his accounts until the money was returned, now if you will sign these forms, relinquishing custody over to Mr. Black here. We will send you a money order with the back payment as soon as possible." Jareth said as he handed the forms to Petunia and Vernon, who quickly signed them after reading them through quickly.

"Harry go get your things" Arcturus said after the papers rolled up then vanished to there respective office files.

Harry went to his cupboard, and seeing the two gift the gods gave him on his bed quickly bundled them up in the few clothes that fit half decently. After checking to make sure he had everything he wanted to bring back with him he joined the others outside the house. Jareth and Amelia Disapperated to they're respective offices.

"Harry were going is to Black Manor, my other Estate, please hold on" Arcturus said as he touched his head of family ring and they disappeared from Privet Drive, not noticing Mrs. Figg smile in relief that someone got Harry out of that Hell Hole.

They arrived on the front lawn of a moderate sized Manor house. In the distance behind the house he could see the goal posts of a quidditch pitch.

"Kreacher!" Arcturus called out. An old maddened looking house elf popped in grumbling about something or other.

"Master Called" Kreacher muttered. Arcturus sighed before addressing the only Black Elf left. "yes, I want you to go in to the Manor and start cooking dinner for Master Harry here and myself thank you" Kreacher looked up clearly for the first time in a while. "Yes Master" before popping into the Manor.

"Wow I thought only, Regulus, Bellatrix, and Narcissa were kind to him?" Harry asked amazed as they walked up to the Manor.

"Andromeda was too, Where do you think they got it from. About half the pure-bloods treat other Sentient beings bad that I know of. Actually, I am one of the few unbiased Blacks. It never mattered to me who your ancestors were, only what you do with your gifts. Your mother was pretty popular with most of the magical world. Even Riddle respected her, though most of the ardent blood purists still hated her." Arcturus said as they walked up to the door.

"Harry, I am going to need a drop of your blood to admit you into the wards of the house." Arcturus said as he pulled out a silver knife. Harry set his bundle down then held out his right pointer finger.

Arcturus quickly took the drop of blood and the wards on the house glowed briefly before the door swung open. Harry picked up the bundle and looked at the surprisingly clean inside.

There was a black marble staircase bisecting the three story Manor. Instead of the dank and depressing interior of Number 12, it was done in Forest Green with tan accents.

"I'll give you the Grand tour later, The family rooms are on the third floor, pick any one that you want, the only exception is the Master suite. I will call you down in an hour for dinner and to go over our itinerary." Arcturus said before heading into one of the rooms on the first floor.

Harry walked up the stairs to the third floor, deciding later to check out the second floor. The third floor had the same color scheme as the first floor. He was surprised when he walked by the friendly looking moving portraits. Harry chose the second to last room in the east wing.

The room was done in emerald green colors with Silver accents, There was a Queen sized bed, with matching Redwood desk, and Fire place. Harry set his bundle on the bed, and went into the en suite bathroom, which had your average tub, sink, and separate shower stall, all done in the Slytherin colors. After putting a bandage on his finger he went back out to his room, where he noticed two portraits one blank, and the other of Salazar Slytherin observing him.

"Greetings Lord Hades" Harry said with a bow. Hades smirked. "I trust you are adjusting well to the new memories, I must say it was an interesting meeting when four journals appeared before us detailing our future plans" Hades answered Harry smirked as he noticed the two gifts were on his desk, and his 'Clothes' were nowhere in site.

"So are you going to open the letter or not?" Hades prodded with a smirk at the 'Oh Yeah' expression on Harry's face. Harry pulled it out and placed the envelope to the side on the desk. His mild Dyslexia acting up, after a couple minutes he could make out the words in the letter. Then noticed the letter was the same.

"So this is your frame then? I thought only Tom Riddle was your descendent?" Harry asked what was on his mind these last few minutes.

"Actually this is the Olympians portrait, consider it like a two way communication device, its shrinkable so you can bring it with you wherever you go, if you need help or are bored you can communicate with any one of us, I have one here in the Underworld, And I believe James and Lily have one as well, If there is anyone else you want to have one, ask Apollo he created these. All you need to say to activate it is Olympus/Hades /whoever you want to talk to. As far as Tom Riddle being my only descendent don't make me laugh, Most of the Wizarding world is indirectly related to us." Hades answered.

"But he said he was your heir?" Harry asked. Hades snorted "Harry in order for someone to be one of our heirs, we have to instate them in person. And I haven't personally made an heir in 700 years, I saw what my eldest sons line did with the allotted portion of my wealth I bequeathed them." Hades said then turned to leave. "You would make a more worthy heir then Tom, and please save him." Hades then left.

Harry looked at his watch that he salvaged from the trash, and saw he had a half hour till he was collected for dinner. Harry decided to see what was in the closets to find something to wear.

Looking inside he found Robes in all different fabrics, from Silk to Dragon Hide on the right, Expensive looking Muggle Clothing. And in the middle was a Redwood dresser filled with undergarments. Deciding to go muggle tonight he picked out matching Forest Green slacks and a top.

After getting dressed, Harry picked up his Itinerary and looked through it. Nodding in agreement with most of the items.

HARRY POTTERS ITINERARY YEAR ONE

Number One: Leave the Dursleys. Harry grabbed a pen and checked that one

Number Two: Check on ALL Accounts. Harry checked that one

Number Three: Sit with someone other than Ron Weasley on the train, Preferably Hermione, Neville, or someone from any other house or year. Harry circled that one and resolved to ask Lady Athena later.

At that moment Kreacher popped in. "Its time for Master Harry Potter to follow Kreacher to the Dining Room" Kreacher said in a somewhat polite tone of voice.

"Thank you Kreacher, please lead the way" Harry said earning himself Kreachers respect far earlier then in the other time line.

After they had dinner, Arcturus led Harry around. The first floor had just the kitchen, Stairs leading down into the basement that had a fully stocked potions lab. Arcturus' study, which Harry promised only to enter when invited. A Game room that was fully stocked with Muggle Video Games, Muggle TVs and DVD players, and DVDs. And Wizarding games. And the Ballroom.

The second floor had two big rooms, The Library took up the left wing, which Harry decided to go later. And The training room that was fully stocked for both Muggle training, and wizarding training.

And of course Harry knew of the rooms on the third floor, and finally to the left of Harry's door was the hidden staircase leading to the Aviary, where he found a very welcome surprise. "Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed rushing over to his once and again favorite owl. With a smile Arcturus headed back down the stairs letting the happy reunion go on in peace.

"_Of Course its me my Harry Wizard, Mother Athena, and the others sent me back to you."_ Hedwig barked but interesting enough Harry understood her. Harry had a sudden thought.

"Hedwig I missed you so much! Did anyone else come back?, How can I understand you now?" Harry rushed out.

"_Hermione witch, Neville wizard, Red haired twins wizards, Luna witch, Greasy wizard, came back. You can understand me now as a couple of blessings the four that sent us back cast. You also have a phoenix chick behind me, a peacock chick, an eagle chick, and a crow chick behind me in their respective nests."_ . Hedwig barked. Harry nodded then went over to the nests and saw the adorable chicks. All of whom were asleep in their temperature controlled nests.

"Do they have any names?" Harry asked. Hedwig shook her head in the negative then flew up to her perch.

"_Goodnight Harry Wizard, going back through time has made me tired."_ Hedwig barked before tucking her head under her wing.

Harry turned to head downstairs when Kreacher popped in "Master Arcturus says that he will meet with you after breakfast to go over the itineraries" Kreacher said respectfully.

"Thank you Kreacher I'll be in my room if anything happens" Harry replied. Kreacher popped away.

With trepidation Harry walked into his room. He noticed that his communication portrait was split into nine sub screens.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU TRAVEL BACK THROUGH TIME WITHOUT CONSULTING US FIRST!" came the irate voice of Hermione Granger.

"The Olympians sent him back" Luna answered in her airy voice.

"Hi Mate" Fred began finished by George "glad to be back". Neville nodded to Harry.

"How are you adjusting to the new memories son?" Hera and Lily asked in unison. Causing everyone to blink.

"Sorry Mione, I was already dead, so I figured I would accept the offer to come back and prevent unnecessary deaths." Harry replied to his irate sister in all but blood. Hermione muttered about annoying boys but calmed down.

"I like her, she is feisty" James commented, "That's why I keep her around, imagine the torment if she was on someone else's side" Harry said conspiratorially. Everyone laughed as Hermione huffed again though she had a smirk.

"Well as interesting as this little get together is, lets get back to business shall we?" Severus said though he was happy to be alive and able to set things right. The rest of the night was spent getting caught up.

AT THE BURROW NEXT MORNING

Ron blinked as memories of the next seven years came crashing into his brain. Memories of being a not so good friend alternated with being a lazy, jealous prat. 'I don't know what happened or what I was thinking going through with Mum's and Dumbledore's plan, but I will change things even if I won't get to be Harry's friend' Ron thought as he got out of bed and noticed a blue folder on his small desk, along with a blue messenger bag.

On top of the folder was a note in a elegant scrawl that made his Dyslexia act up.

_Ronald Weasley,_

_We the Olympians from the future, have looked over your life. We have decided that although you have made mistakes, You are capable of being redeemed. You have one chance to make things right, don't make us regret giving you a second chance. You and Twelve other Humans were given the opportunity to make changes. Your contacts are Fred and George Weasley, The Blue messenger bag is a secure means of communication._

_The Olympians _

After looking through the folder, Ron decided to write Harry a letter. After writing the hardest letter of his life, he put it in the messenger bag and it glowed blue.

A middle aged person wearing blue jogging pants appeared. Ron quickly bowed before the deity when he recognized him as Hermes.

"Hello Ronald, mind if I sit down. I rarely have the opportunity to rest?" Hermes asked one of his demi-god children. It was unfortunate that one of his favorite mortals was impotent.

"Go ahead, I'm still trying to get the memories assimilated" Ron said to his god parent. Looking around his room his eyes narrowed on the filthy rat in the cage. Percy had given him Scabbers shortly after he got Hermes. Hermes eyes followed Ron as he looked at Scabbers cage, Ron got up picked up the cage and handed it to Hermes.

"Lord Hermes, Could you please send this to the DMLE I believe this is an illegal Animagus, the rat has lived a curiously long time for an ordinary rat." Ron said doing the right thing for two people.

"Alright, you just did a very nice thing, I will speak to Athena about getting you an owl as a reward for doing the right thing" Hermes said as he disappeared, not seeing the small smile on Ron's face.

With Harry

Harry saw his messenger bag glowing first thing when he woke up. Curious he walked over and pulled out a parchment with his ex- best mates messy scrawl.

_Harry Potter,_

_I know you probably don't know me but I had a weird dream, that we were friends these next seven years. You were the best friend a person could have, while I was a jealous prat most of the time. It felt so real that I felt I had to warn you, my mum Molly Weasley, and Prof. Dumbledore are planning to ingratiate themselves on you and steal your money after you reached your majority by having Ginny (my sister) dose you with Love Potions, and loyalty potions, They were even going to pay me to spy on you, and report to Dumbledore._

_If you don't want to be my friend, I understand. I wouldn't want to be friends with me either. I was always taught by my father to do the right thing, that is why I felt I owed it to you to give you a heads up._

_Ron Weasley _

Harry blinked back tears on as he now had proof that two of the people he held in high regard were just using him. Sitting down at his desk, Harry dashed off a reply and placed it in his messenger bag.


End file.
